1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to laboratory apparatus for use in the conducting of body fluid investigations such as complement fixation tests, hemagglutinition tests, hemagglutinition inhibition tests and metabolic inhibition tests and immuno chemical and both isotopic and non-isotopic immuno assays. More particularly the invention relates to a microtest or microtitration plate.
In the known microtitration plates the wells, cups or recesses for receiving samples of the body fluid to be tested are formed by drilling or moulding. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,462 discloses a moulded microtitration plate made of a transparent rigid synthetic plastics material and having twelve rows of integral open-top wells or cups, eight in each row. The main disadvantage of such microtitration plates is their lack of versatility and expense due to the integral cups or wells.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a microtest plate which has a greater degree of versatility.